Harry Potter Mission Antique
by simpsons
Summary: Harry devra accomplir une mission pleine d'embuche s'il veut devenir Auror !
1.

_**Intro**_

Harry en était à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait choisi de devenir Auror à sa sortie de l'école. Il ne sortait plus avec Cho depuis maintenant 2 ans. Sa nouvlle flamme était Jenny-Lyne, une fille de 4ième année qui était elle aussi de Gryffondor. Mais finissons en avec les histoires d'amour, car cette histoire est consacré à la quête d'Harry de devenir Auror.

Harry était chez les Dursleys. Dans quelques jours, il irait à Poudlard. Il venait de se faire réveiller par les cri de sa tante.

-Harry, réveille-toi et va cueillir des carottes pour le dîner!!

-D'accord j'y vais, dit Harry.

Après avoir cueillit les carottes, Harry alla les donner à sa tante. Dudley venait de se réveiller. Il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Tante Pétunia, cette année je vais passer mes examens pour devenir Auror, dit Harry. Il y aura sans doute une épreuve très dangereuse et ensuite je ne reviendrais probablement plus vous voir.

-Tant mieux et j'espère que tu seras tué par des monstres de ton genre, dit Dudley.

Harry ne répondit pas et alla dans sa chambre pour nourrir Hedwige et lire son livre de Sorts et Enchantements. Il avait vraiment hâte d'aller à Poudlard voir Hermione, Ron et Jenny-Lyne. Hermione avait decidé de devenir Professeur à Poudlard. Elle voulait enseigné le Cours de Moldus. Ron, lui, voulait devenir Chasseurs de Dragons, comme Charlie. Quand à Jenny-Lyne elle voulait ouvrir une Maison pour Vieux Sorciers.


	2. Votre Mission sera

_**Votre mission sera...**_

(Harry venait d'arriver à Poudlard)

-J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Hagrid , dit Harry, je me demande si Dumbledore est en aussi grande forme que d'habitude?

-J'en suis sûr, dit Hermione.

-J'ai très hâte à demain, Dumbledore va nous annoncer ce que sera la mission de tous ceux qui veulent devenir Auror, dit Harry.

Ils entrerent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore était assis avec Hagrid, McGonagall et tous les autres professeurs.

-Bonjour chers élèves, cette année réserve beaucoup de surprise. Comme vous le voyez le Professeur Rogue n'est plus parmi nous, les futurs Auror de 7ième année auront à le trouver. Ceux qui réussiront deviendront Auror. Mais ceux qui perderont ne pourront plus jamais tanter de devenir Auror. Cette année, la mission des Auror n'est pas une mission inventé par moi. Cette mission sera la première qui aura un but qui pourrais changer complètement l'école. Si vous ne retrouver pas le Professeurs Rogue il mourra dans les pires souffrances !! Donc la semaine prochaine je ous rencontrerez pour vous annoncer qui seront les élèves choisi pour la mission et je vous expliquerez tous en détail.

Maintenant passons au Choixpeau.

La cérémonie du Choixpeau eut lieu comme à toutes les années. Ensuite les élèves retournèrent à leur dortoirs. Le nouveau mot de passe était "Grèce Antique". Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher. Harry rêva d'une très grand homme avec un éclair à la main. Cette personne lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaisait pas.

-ΠρÎ­πει να σÏσετε τον καθηγητÎ® σας !, dit la grande personne.

Harry se réveilla au sursaut avec Ron en face de lui.

Harry tu m'as fait très peur. Tu parlais d'une drôle de langue. Tu disais des mots incompréhensible et tu parlais d'une voix très rauque.

Harry lui raconta son rêve. Ron se recoucha en croyant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

La semaine d'après Harry était près à faire sa mission d'Auror. Il n'avait parlé à personne sauf à Ron de son rêve.

Dumbledore était déjà assis dans la grande salle attendant tout les élèves. Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés Dumbledore commença son discours :

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous aurons la chance de voir nos supposés futurs Auror. Donc je vais nommés les 5 élèves choisis pour aller faire la missions. Ils ont été recruts selon leur capacités, leur maîtrise de la magie et leur notes scolaires. Donc voici :

Viktor Krum

Drago Malefoy

Fleur Delacour

Cho Chang

Et Harry Potter !!

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont participés.

Maintenant je prierias à tous le monde de quitter la Salle sauf les futurs Aurors.

Tout le monde sortis. Il ne restait que Viktor, Drago, Fleur, Cho, Harry et Dumbledore.

-Bravo, vous avez été choisis parmi les meilleurs élèves de cette école. Je suis très fier. Donc je vous explique la mission :

Votre mission se déroulera dans la Grèce Antique. Vous devrez déjoué tous les mauvais sorts que les mauvais dieux vous enverons et vous devrez utilisés les objets que les bons dieux vous donneront avec intelligence. Vous serez tous dans différentes partis de la Grèce Antique où Rogue est pris. Il voulait aller chercher un très vieux grimoire dans la Bibliothèque D'Athène. Mais Hadès, dieu des Enfers, la emprisonné dans la plus haute tour au monde la tour du peuple du Cerbère qui est le chien à trois tête, beaucoup plus gros que Fluffy, qui garde la porte des Enfers. Vous partirez demain à l'aube. Apportez vos objets magiques, vos baguettes et tous ce que vous croyez qi vous sera nécessaires. Vous serez peut-être dans la Grèce Antique pendant plusieurs jours.

Les élèves ne posèrent aucune question et allèrent à leurs cours.

Très tard le soir, Harry était seul avec Ron, Hermione et Jenny-Lyne leur raconta sa mission. Jenny-Lyne avait peur pour Harry, elle ne voulait pas que son histoire finisse comme celle de Cédrik Diggory. Hermione quand à elle se mit des lors à préparer des potions(Goutte du Mort Vivant, Pimentines, potions contre la petrifications). Elle enseigna quelques sorts très utiles à Harry. Ensuite ils allèrent se coucher. Harry eu une nuit très paisible.


End file.
